A Stranger in the Alley
by Sofa272
Summary: My First FanFic is about a girl, Ashley, who is turned into a vampire on her way home from work. Ashley stays with her creator, Alex, and tries to stay away from her family. Can she do that? And is there a bond starting with herself Alex? Plz read!
1. The Stranger

**Hi, this is my first FanFic! I got this idea from doing a competion in on of my English classes at school. I know its not very long but it does get longer. Hope you like it!**

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272**

The Stranger in the Alley

The Stranger

I was walking back home when it happened. Someone grabbed me into an alley way. Shocked and scared, my body froze. He put his strong, cold hands on my shoulders, forcing me towards him. I saw his plain, white face. Midnight black hair. His eyes, the same colour. Then his lips were brushing against my neck. Then the excruciating pain! I thrashed around, but i couldn't get free. His strength was holding me still. The life was draining out of me. I was going out of consciousness. I was dying! He was killing me. The Murderer. Then it was black.

**Hope you liked it! Can I have at least 5 reviews please?**


	2. Woke Up

Woke up

When I woke up from the pain, I was more awake then ever in my life! Hearing cars, people walking, people yawning like they've just woken up, like me. He was there, the man who was killing me. I sat up, moving to the wall behind me. He seemed...quiet or even...upset? I saw more detail then I saw last night. His midnight black hair glistened against the sun, his skin seemed paler - as white as a sheet of paper -, his eyes were more brownish now – it must be the sun light on them now. But he was in a shadow? He was looking at me. Sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped round his knees. I felt self-conscious; I looked up and down myself, I was still in the same ragged, blood-stained clothes as last night. Then I saw how pale I was, I was a little tanned the last time I checked! What _had_ happened to me last night? I had a flash back, which I didn't want to be reminded of, the pain, I shivered. Then I remembered a bite in my neck. My hand went straight to it, where it was but nothing was there. Just my pale, strong, icy skin. Randomly my mum, my dad, my brother and sister (Matthew and Lee) came in my head, what would they be thinking? Have they called the police? A dozen questions flew in my head at once. Without thinking I was getting up and started to walk towards the opening to the pavement, but then I heard a low, husky voice,

"No."

I turned around at once to see who said that, but there was only that stranger. I was shocked by the voice that sounded like an angel. "You can't go."


	3. Introduction

**Here it goes again! :)**

Introduction 

"Why?" I said without thinking about it. My voice is like an angel's. I remembered my voice to have a little accent from the other people in this town. I moved to New Orleans from England about a year ago. My mum got a once-in-a-life-time option so – of course - she took it! My dad has his own business in electricity and he needs the money, so he didn't mind the move. I was the only one who didn't want to move. I had my whole life there. My friends and my education. I was in college, only 18, when my mum and dad told me, Lee and Matthew. Lee's 16 and Matthew's 20. They didn't mind. I had to say goodbye to everything there. But when I got here it wasn't too bad, but the weather is properly the same there than it is here. The stranger interrupted my thoughts,

"You know too much. And . . ." He Hesitated ". . . And you need to know something."

"What do I need to know? I _need_my family. I _need_ to go home!" I roared. I was _so_ angry! All I wanted was to go home. I wanted to see my family before they started to worry. I would make up an excuse, like . . . I got it! I would say "I meet up with a friend and stayed at hers and my phone died!"

"Sit down first. And you need to listen to what I'm going to say." He made it sound like an instruction. I did what he said. I sat in front of him, looking at him to continue.

"My name is Alexander. I am a . . . . Vampire," He looked up to see my face, this time instead of his hands. I don't know what my face was like but it must have been shocked or upset or even disbelief. "It's true! And I'm sorry. Last night was unnecessary. I'm sorry. Now you're like me."His head fell to his hands. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"So you're saying I'm a...vampire?" I couldn't help myself to ask it.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said that and looked up at me with his pleading eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name is . . ." I couldn't remember for about a minute. All I could remember was my family and friends. Then I remembered! My name is Ashley Jade Stone. "My name is Ashley Jade Stone." I was proud of my name.

"Well nice to meet you Ashley." He held his hand out for me to shake it. I shook it, firmly. I had more strength than before to. I have a lot of questions for Alexander.

**On with the other next Chapter?**


	4. Questions

**Heres the next Chapter! It's a bit longer this time:**

Questions

"Alexander, how old _are_ you?" After I told him about my worried family, they're happiness; they're loving, warm home. I need to write a letter to them.

"I'm 23 years old." He stated.

"Fine, when were you born?" He seemed cocky when he wasn't upset about killing me and turning me into a vampire.

"I was born on the 20th October 1877. So really I'm...nearly 109 years old." He hesitated working out how old he was. Its late winter. It's the 25th of February. And my birthday is the

5th March.

"When's your birthday?" He asked just as I was thinking about it.

"5th March, I would be 19." I said then signed.

"So close, I'm _so_ sorry" He looked sad again now.

"No don't be sad again please. What could I do to make you smile? I haven't seen you smile yet." I looked down on the last sentence and lowering my voice.

"There's nothing you could do. I took your life away. If I wasn't here-" I cut him off.

"Please stop. I haven't had anything _but_ moan since I came here over a year ago. Please can we talk about something else?" I haven't said that to anyone else before. I looked down, a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifting my face up with his hands so he can see into my eyes. I cringed away. His hands flow down quickly.

"Sorry."I said, he was only trying to help.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry. What was wrong any way? You looked confused?"

"I've never told anyone that before. Not even my friends or family. I feel...more relaxed around you. Now _I'm_ sorry." I giggled a little bit. But then stopped when I realized what I was doing. I moved back a little, to give him some personal space. I moved back to where I woke up.

"Why me?" I asked when I stopped moving and got comfortable.

"Pardon?" He seemed confused.

"Why did you . . . pick me?" I hesitated trying to think of the right words.

"You looked more . . . tasty then the rest and I smelt you from a mile away." He giggled, "And you look very pretty." He said the last sentence very fast that I almost didn't hear it, and he caught me off guard.

"Err, thanks. I think?" That's quite creepy. If I wasn't scared of Alexander before, I am now!

"Any over questions you'll like to ask me?" he was trying to push onto another subject. And he seemed embarrassed.

"Hmm. . . . . Get back to me on that." All of my questions flew out of my head, I couldn't think of anything, at all! Suddenly I felt this horrific pain in my throat. It felt like over a billion boiling hot needles were stabbing me in the throat. My hand flew to my throat. I almost screamed when Alexander spoke again,

"Oh, yes I forgot about that! You're thirsty. Come on you need blood." He took me free hand and dragged me away to the darker side of the alley. This really scared me because before, when I was human I hated the sound and sight of blood. I used to faint at it, even at the name of it. I'd better get used to it now. Seeming that I'm a vampire.

**Hope you liked it! If you can think of any suggestions, just write me a review, please. Oh! Also can I have more reviews? (More reviews the more Chapters, remember...) = D**


	5. Rush

**Hey, this is a long one. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Im going to update once or twice a week now, if I tidy my room by the end of the week other wise Im not allowed my laptop or iTouch for the rest of the summer!!! Anyway, enjoy! **

Rush

He took me more and more into the forest. That's when I thought of another question.

"So do you drink human's blood? I know it's a bit obvious but it's a question to ask." I shrugged and said quietly.

"Yes it is a good question. But I've got a cheat." He turned around a smiled at me for the first time. It was like an evil smile, but I think it'll do for now. "Do you mind?" We stopped while he put his hands out to pick me up. My throat wasn't hurting as bad anymore so I let my hands flow down and he misunderstood. He grabbed me with one arm under my knees and the other arm under my neck. I struggled to get free. He put me on my feet. His head cocked to the side and his eyebrows pulled together.

"I wasn't ready." I insisted. "You took me by surprise." I tried to convince him.

"Sorry. Tell me when you're ready." He stood up straight, squared his shoulders and waited. I wasn't sure when I was ready. I took a deep breath. Which made my throat hurt a little more.

"Ready...I think?" I said the last comment to myself, but he heard.

"Take your time. But unless you want the pain to carry on-" He went to sit down on a broken tree stump when I cut in.

"Ready!" I wanted the pain to go badly.

"Ok." He scooped me up again, quickly. And started to run deeper into the forest. This scared me even more but I didn't care. I wanted the pain to go away, even though it wasn't as bad.

When he stopped we were next to an old, abandoned, over sized, looking shed. It was as grey, and the wood peeled off into splinters. There was a large open circle round the shed-looking-house. It couldn't be a yard, could it? He was at the door opening it for me, waiting for me to go in. I stepped in cautiously in. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what I was here for. It was dark in there; I couldn't see anything besides a dark colour couch and a white fridge.

"Where are we? What _is_ this place?" I was so confused.

"We are somewhere people can't hear or see us. And this is the place where I live." He seemed honest but I still didn't understand. I couldn't put that all together."Are you still hurting?" He asked truly anxious.

"Yes but it's not as bad as before, when we were in the alley." I was always honest with him. Strange.

"Good but before you get back in town you need some blood." He sounded like he was a doctor. But the word _blood _made me shiver.

He opened the fridge and bent over to pick something out. Every self was full of blood. Like donations instead of actually inside the body. He throw me a pack. I caught it automatically. That's when the rush came. I tired the pack with my teeth and drank the blood too quickly. I ran towards the fridge a grabbed a hand full. But Alexander took them off me. I could feel my eyes widening with curiosity and the high of the blood. He gave me two packs. I snacked them from him and I ran to the corner on the over side of the room. I slowed down on taking in the blood. I felt more awake than before. When I was done I immediately calmed down and stood up carefully. I whispered,

"Thank you and Sorry." I looked at my feet. I shouldn't have acted like that.

"Don't worry. I acted worse than that." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Why did I do that? I felt . . . _wild. _Like I had a _rush_-a rush on a drug or something?"

"When we feed for the first couple of times it's always like that. Our monster inside us comes out and we cant control it. But we get over it. Dont worry. Do you need time to clean yourself up? There's some clothes in the other room. . ." he trailed off.

"Err...thanks. I think I need to change my clothes. And have a shower-" He cut me off.

"-Err...Ashley vampires don't need showers or go to the toilet or other human things."

"Oh...right. Not even eat?"

"Nope. We just feed on blood. That's it."

"I'd better get out of these clothes then." I looked around the room. He pointed to a door which looked like it led to a bedroom of some sort. There was a small bed in the centre of the room dark coloured walls. An mahogany coloured, old looking wardrobe, side tables. I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

I flicked the switch on and I was surprised that it turned on. I walked to the wardrobe and opened the door. The door came off in hand. Pacing, I decided to get dressed first and then tell Alexander. In the wardrobe were recently new clothes, tags still on. I took out a purple short sleeved top with some dark blue jeans and finally took out a light weight black jumper. When I was dressed, I walked back into the other room with my old clothes in one hand and the wardrobe door in the other. Alexander started to laugh when he saw me. I put everything on the floor next to the sofa and sat on it exhausted. Alexander sat down next to me, relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I never know I have that much strength. I'll buy you a new wardrobe." I insisted.

"It's okay; it's not really your fault. Plus I think I need to update my room." He started to laugh again. That made me laugh to. For a minute we were just laughing.

"Alexander, can I ask you something?" After I controlled my laughter.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Can I just call you Alex?" He started to laugh again.

"Whatever you want. Anything else?"

"Why do you have a bed?" I was generally curious. I turned around to face him, so i could see his reaction. His face was thoughtful.

"Err...good question. Well you know the myths about 'vampires and coffins and sleeping in the day' well that's kind of why. We can _doze_ off but we're not fully asleep. It passes the time." He shrugged.

"Any questions you want to ask me?" I had enough for one day.

"Where are you going to go now? I mean, like, you can't go to your family, where else do you have?" He caught me off guard.

"Good question." I looked away to the floor now. That was a very good question. I haven't thought about that yet. Where was I going to go?

"You could stay here? I think that would be safe?" He looked away while he said that. This was awkward.

"Err... I think that would be safe. But it would make you uncomfortable though." I would feel guilty as well. "I'll just stay in the forest or something like that. Thank you for your offer anyway." I smiled.

"Please stay here. At least till you feel more controlled. I'll sort everything out, don't worry about me." He sounded really concerned so I gave in.

"Fine. I'll stay! But where would I _'doze'_ when there's only one bed?"

"On the bed. I'll go on the sofa." He sounded like he's already decided before this conversation.

"No _I'll_ go on the sofa and _you_ can stay in your bed." I sounded so sure of myself. I would feel guilty if i did that, this isn't where i live after all.

"I can't do that. I'm on the sofa." He demanded. I got up and headed for the door. He signed. And he grabbed my left wrist. "Fine I'll sleep on the bed and you can sleep on the sofa." He said, in a bit of a huff.

"Thank you!" I flow back on the seat and pecked him on the check. If he was a human, he would have blushed. I should have taken a picture. "Alex, if someone takes a picture of you, can they see you on it?"

"Yes you can." He chuckled. "That is just a myth. And we can see ourselves in mirrors too. If you didn't notice, there's a mirror in my bedroom-" I jumped up at once and ran into Alex's bedroom. This was the first time I looked in a mirror since yesterday. I looked beautiful. Pale but beautiful. My eyes are green, the same as before but more jewelled? My brown slightly curly hair fuller. My lips all so fuller. I looked so pale. I looked down at myself, my body seemed stronger. I had muscles, not like a weight lifter but still muscles. I touched my skin, I guessed right. It was hard, like marble, and i was cold, too. I turned around to go back into the sitting room but I walked straight into Alex. I didn't realize he was there. I heard a slight bang when i knocked into him.

"Sorry" We both said it at the same time. We both smiled that the same time as well.

**Thanks for reading! Remember the reviews please!**

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272 Out!**


	6. Letter

**Here's another chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Letter

The next day I woke up from my doze, with a blanket over me. I don't see why because it wouldn't help me get warmer but I felt like I was at home. When I opened my eyes Alex was there, watching me.

"You really need to stop doing that." I jumped then moaned.

"Doing what?" he said cocking his head to the side, his face was confused as he sat down on the floor.

"You have to stop scaring me or freaking me out like that."

"I'm sorry; it's the first time I've seen someone doze before." He smiled.

Today is going to be a long day. I decided that I should write a letter to my family, to explain my disappearance. I wrote:

'_Mum and Dad, Matthew and Lee,_

_I'm sorry if I've worried you for the past couple of days. I've decided I should move somewhere and get a degree and a big job. I'm sorry again. Please don't worry, I'm fine. I just want somewhere to live on my own out of this town. I'll speak to you soon when I know where I'm accepted and I've got a good enough job and flat._

_Missing you always,_

_Ashley_

_xxxxxx'_

But Alex said it didn't sound 'formal' enough. I didn't care. That's going to be my letter. He doesn't know my family. He doesn't really know me. He gave me an envelope and a stamp. I wrote the address but I wanted to hand deliver it.

We were at my old house. The smell was sweet and my throat burnt, little boiling hot needles again poking me over and over again, but I ignored it. I popped the letter into the mail box and knocked. I waited but Alex grabbed me and ran away. I understand why, but I wanted to see them so badly. To say goodbye properly. When we were far enough away in the woods - in front of the house - Lee opened the door, looked around, and then shutting the door behind her. I whispered,

"Goodbye, Lee." I felt like a tears were coming but they didn't. Alex saw my confusion and answered it,

"Vampires don't cry, Ashley." He rubbed my arm and I hugged him, never letting go. He paused for a second and then hugged me back, comforting me. I buried my head into his neck and dry sobbed. I heard my mother crying and then my father say,

"At least we know she's fine. She'll write back soon. Knowing Ashley she'll get a job faster than you." He chuckled once and then he probably hugged my mother. This is the most hardest thing I have ever done in both of my lives.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for being here." I squeezed Alex tighter.

"It's all right, Ashley, do you mind letting go a wee bit. You're stronger than me, remember." He said a little bit breathless and it sounded like he was smiling. I let go altogether. I got up and turned to go back to Alex's house.

"Sorry." I said then ran. He chased after me, of course, just keeping up. "Can I stay at yours today? I have nowhere else to go." I frowned; I knew he could hear me.

"Stay as long as you want." He shouted. I started to run faster this time, beating him there.

"Beat you." I said with a smile, one hand leaning against the door and my other hand on my hip.

"You did." He smiled to. "What do you want to do today then?"

"You could answer some more of my questions?" I put on a convincing smile.

"Okay, more questions." He went inside, and sat down on the sofa. He patted the space next to him, with a smile on his face. I sat next to him.

"Am I right with this? You were changed in 1900?" I was always not really good at maths.

"Yes, any other questions?"

"Of course." He waited. "Umm. . . You don't have to answer; I'm not forcing you to." He looked confused. "How did you leave your family?" His expression fell a little. And he looked to the floor.

"Oh. No, it's okay, I can answer this." Alex looked back up to me. "At the time before I changed, my family . . . disapproved me. I was going to marry the women of my dreams, but my mother and father didn't allow it. She was a maid, you see, and my family were rich. So...as you say now-a-days, they _kicked_ me out." He didn't really seem that upset about his family. "But Betty was hard to leave. I didn't know what to do, Ashley, I just left. No explanation, nothing. She was heartbroken. For months I watched her sleep at night, watched her every step until she meet someone else. I don't know his name but it was even now. I broke her heart and she broke mine." He looked away from me again, trying to hind his face from me.

"I'm sorry." I said, truly feeling guilty now. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry." I said rubbing him arm. He looked down at my hand on his arm.

"No it's alright; I'll have to tell you at one point." I hugged him. Now I was comforting him. He hugged me back for a second then pulled away.

"Now _I'm_ freaking _you_ out." I said, chuckling. "Let's get onto a new subject. Hmmm...I do owe you a new wardrobe." I smiled.

"No you don't, I needed a new one anyway. How's the clothes? I could go and get some new ones if you want?" He seemed anxious now to my opinion and he pointed to the front door.

"No they're all right, honestly. They're my style, anyway." I smiled again. "Why do you have women's clothes in your wardrobe for, anyway?" Unless he was a drag at some point. I chuckled a little to that idea.

"Don't get any ideas, now." He must have seen me chuckle. He rolled his eyes. "Many people come here to visit, my friends, mostly strangers." He shrugged. "They do need clothes as well, you know." He smiled.

"One more question."

"Yes." He waited.

"When can I go outside with the humans?"

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please, btw I'm not doing any more chapters till I get some more reviews, Im not being mean, I just dont see the point of doing a story no-ones reading. Sorry. So if you got any ideas or if you still want to read my story then just send me more reviews. **

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272**


	7. Survive

**Im really sorry I havent updated in a long while. I went on two sort-of-holidays and FanFic wouldnt let me log on and upload! Sorry again. Hope you enjoy it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Survive

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked truly annoyed.

"Because you need to learn how to control your thirst - if you want to go back outside. Plus you need to know your abilities." Alex pushed.

Alex has been 'training' me on how to control my thirst and my abilities. He doesn't trust me to go out into public. I only need to go out for:

Buy Alex a new wardrobe.

To buy some new clothes so I don't use Alex's 'just in case' stuff.

And just to see people's reactions of me.

The only thing is that I'm not allowed to go out around here but I'm allowed in any other city, maybe I'll go to Harahan. So far I've learnt that I can wrestle, that was really fun! I tackled Alex to the ground; he seemed proud and a little hurt. And I can survive 3 hours without attacking a bag of blood, that wasn't so fun.

"I think I should practice with the blood bags again." I signed.

"Actually that would be a good idea. You'll have to survive in town for at least 7-8 hours." My month fell open in shock. I snapped it shut when I remembered how. I ran from the forest, lawn place to the house, opened the fridge, grabbed as many blood bags as I could and ran back to Alex. I throw them to Alex then I sat down with my legs crossed on the grass. And I closed my eyes.

"Start moving please." I said, concentrating.

"Yes, ma'am!" Alex saluted me and started to walk round me in a circle about 600 yards away. After a few minutes he got closer. We never did this before so we were both curious.

The thirst flamed in my throat but I concentrated on my family. My Mum, my Dad, Matthew and Lee. I concentrated on they're facing, memories of us all together, when I was a kid. I didn't realize he was next to me. My throat didn't hurt that much, just the normal millions of flaming needles piercing my throat inside. That's all.

"Well done!" I snapped my eyes open; he was sitting in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"How do you feel?" Cocking his head to the side, as he all ways did when he seemed confused. "Any _wildness_?"

"Nope. Just the normal everyday pain. I think I'm getting better." My smile widened.

"Yes, you're getting better very fast. Faster than normal?" He seemed to of said the last sentence to himself.

"So does that mean I can go out to town now?" I pleaded, bouncing up and down on the spot.

He paused for a long time. Irritating me to death, well, death again. "Yes you can!"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I hugged him tightly with excitement.

"Ash...ley."

"Sorry."

"You have to stop doing that to."

"What?!?"

"Stop hugging me. It's irritating!"

"How is hugging irritating?" I said with the corners of my mouth twitching into a smile.

"I'm not used to it. It's . . . unnatural." He stood up and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry." I sounded upset.

"Don't be. It's just me."

"So it annoys you?" I stood up.

"Yes."

"So say if."I smiled. "You were with someone in public, chatting to a sales lady, or something, what would annoy you?"

"If someone treated me bad or someone _hugging_ me" His eyes narrowed on me and poked my in the ribs. I smiled apologetic. "Why?"

"Just wondering, pointers" I concluded.

"Okay, as long as that's all it is."He said, almost questioning me.

"So if someone did this," I kissed him on the cheek, quickly. "Would that annoy you to?" I laughed and ran into the forest. He was chased after me. I was heading for the house when he caught up and tackled me to the ground, tickling me. When I hit the grass I heard a loud bang, it was my head hitting the ground. "Ouch!" I complained, in-between laughs.

"Sorry. But you deserve it." He laughed. He let me go so I could sit up. "That was very annoying!"

"I'm testing my boundaries." I shrugged.

"Well don't please. What annoys you? Just pointers." He shrugged, sarcastically and changing the subject.

"People changing the subject, for one." I punched his arm. He rubbed his arm, mockingly, saying it hurt. "Someone pausing for a long time. For no real reason, I might add."

"That's stuff about me. What about other stuff?"

"I don't know really. The usual stuff. I usually let it go over my head." I gestured it with my hand. "What time is it?"

"Now look who's changing the subject." I gave him the evils. "Mid-day. Why do you ask?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday the 28th. Last day of the month. You didn't answer my question. Why?"

"It's my sister's birthday today." I said shocked. "I have to get her something. Otherwise they'll probably worry more." I trailed off. I all ready got Lee some earrings that she wanted, in my old room, under my bed. "Can I go to my house and get her present. I'll wrap it up and put a stamp on it, I promise!" I pleaded. "_Please_."I flattered my eyelashes and held my hands together, praying.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. No matter what you say!"

"Of course! Thank you!" I held my hand out to shake his, when he shook mine, I pulled our hands away so I could quickly kiss him on the check and run. I ran back home (Alex's Home) quickly and got a stamp. I rummaged around everywhere looking for wrapping paper. I must have looked like a little white hurricane, speeding in the sitting room. Alex was by the table next to the little fridge; in his hand was some pink wrapping paper. He looked annoyed. I walked over to him, head down looking at the floor, when I was near enough to him I held my hand out for the wrapping paper. He didn't respond.

"Sorry. You have to get used to it though. I'm that type of person. If something annoys you I'll do it till it's not annoying you anymore. That comes with the package." I smiled, half-heartedly.

He signed. "Not too often, please."

"Can't promise anything." I smiled, probably now.

"Here, is this wrapping paper good enough?"

"Yes perfect!"

"When do you want to go?"

"Now, if possible?"

"Y'sure. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I breathed in a deep breath and ran out the door.

As we got to my old house, I saw big banners on the doors and windows that said 'Happy 17th Birthday!' I remembered them from my 17th Birthday. Nothing much happened that year. Just the normal presents, cards, hugs, kisses, the normal, everyday thing. This year would be different for all of us. Lee's 17th without me there. My 19th Birthday without my family. The rest of my _new _life without my family.

I got into my room through my window that I left open before my change. I found Lee's present where I left it. Alex kept watch – well listen – while I quickly wrapped Lee's present and put the address and stamp on it. When I finished I got an old sports bag and put some of my clothes in it, some photos and some of my personal stuff e.g. Laptop, a couple of notebooks and pens. If I needed anything else I would pick it up later. I found an empty notebook and ripped a page out; I got a pen and wrote:

'_To everyone,_

_If you need to get in touch with me – no matter how big or small it is – contact me on:_

_Remember anything at all. Happy Birthday Lee!_

_Love,_

_Ashley_

_xxxx'_

I slid it into an envelope with a home-made birthday card – wishing Lee a happy birthday. I called Alex in a low whisper to tell him that I'm done. I grabbed my bag; Lee's present and card and went out the window into the forest. Alex followed after me. Once we were both in the forest – under the green canopy - I dropped my bag next to a log and headed back to the house. Alex didn't follow me this time but I just wanted to drop this off. It was hurting even to do _this_! When I was at the front door I put the present and the card next to the door mat, knocked and I ran. I ran back to Alex and put my bag on my shoulder. I waited to see who was going to be at the door. It was Lee. Her eyes were red –from where she was crying? - but when she opened the door, she got excited when she saw the gift and card. She grabbed them, ran back inside slamming the door. I heard Lee's excited voice telling everyone that she got another gift. And I heard her reading the card and note, aloud. I think the whole town heard Lee's response to my gift. She screamed excitedly. That was a good note to leave on. We ran back to Alex's house. I unpacked my stuff. I was surprised Alex didn't have a computer or a laptop. He didn't even know how to use one! I found some internet access and made up the email account address that I gave my family as fast as possible. When I did, about 5 minutes later I got an email from Lee.

'**Hi Ashley!**

**Thank you for my earrings!! They are great!!! Thanks for the card as well sis. I got some money from Grandma and Grandad. Got a laptop from Mum and Dad and a blue jewelled necklace from Matthew. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,****Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you (etc)!!! You should have seen me, you wouldn't know how excited and happy since I got your present. I'm wearing it right now! Thanks Sis!**

**Love and Miss you,**

**Lee**

**xxxx**'

I do know how excited she was. I emailed her back.

'**Hey Lee,**

**It's okay Lee. I know you wanted those earrings, Hope everyone is well. **

**Happy Birthday Little Sis!**

**Missing you loads,**

**Love, **

**Ashley**

**xxxxx**'

Then I clicked 'send'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! More reviews please! And thank you to the people who reviewed me, you've helped me out in this story. Tell people about me if you like? I'll update at the weekend - Hopefully. Read: Wide Awake by AngstGoddess003 - It's really good!**


	8. First Day Out

**Hey, Sorry I havent updated for like _forever!!!_ This is a long chapter and i think it gets longer. Enjoy!**

First Day Out

Today is my first trip out to Harahan. I've never been so excited to go on a shopping trip. Alex will be with me of course to choose his wardrobe and to make sure I don't go _woopy_, if you know what I mean. I forgot my purse yesterday so in the early hours of this morning I went back to my family's house to get it. When I got there it was very quiet. I found my purse and thought that I should check how everyone is sleeping. First I went into Matthews's room. His scent was horrible; it's like a being in a sweaty, boy's locker room. I pegged my nose with two fingers. He was snoring away, quite loudly. There was a picture of us together from about two years ago on his 18th Birthday. That was a fun day. No one cared about anything, and everything! Everyone was so happy. I walked over to Matt and kissed him on the forehead - feeling sick - and went to Lee's room. When I walked in, her scent was delicious, like the smell of chocolate being heated. Again I pegged my nose. I saw lots of pictures of me and Lee together, most of them I couldn't remember even being taken. They were scattered everywhere across the room, the floor, the desk, walls, everywhere!

"Ashley," Lee whispered, sleepily, and startled me. I spun around to respond to look at her and explain and to see her reaction of why I was here, in her room. But to my surprise she was fast asleep. She was dreaming of me. After she said my name, she smiled and turned over. I kissed her on the forehead as well and pulled the quilt over her more, so she could stay warm. Finally I went to my Mum and Dad's room. There was a mixture of scents. My Mums sweet slightly sicken but not as delicious as Lee's. Dads scent is like his aftershave, he must wear it that much that it's sunk into his skin. I don't really like the smell but I've got used to it. There were pictures everywhere of the whole family together. If I could cry, I would. They missed me so much! I kissed my Mum and Dad and went back to my room. I find it strange that I can't smell my scent. _Only if I had a vile of my blood._ _Oh well! _I thought. I made sure that I had the money and my purse and I left as fast and silently as I could. I ran into the forest and sat next to a log and watched my old house, for what seemed hours. Alex sat next to me. He startled me. He looked angry.

"You shouldn't have gone without me, you know."

"I'm fine, they're scents are horrible away. Well," I forced a little smile. "They're fine as well." My voice broke at the word _fine_. "They have been better." I signed.

"You got everything?" Alex asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes! Purse, credit cards, money. That's all I need, right?" I asked. Then I felt like I was forgetting something.

"You forgot your sunglasses." He smiled. I was confused. In his hand was a pair of black sunglasses. He put them on my face. I didn't own sunglasses.

"Thanks. You shouldn't have. I could have brought some today." I insisted. Moving them down my nose so I could see him clearer, even though the shades didn't affect my vision.

"Well, are you going to let me but anything today?" He said cocky.

"Probably not." I said with a smile. I got his point.

"Then there you go. A present from me to say thank you."

"Thank you for what? I haven't brought you anything yet." I was confused again.

"It's a thank you to whatever you're going to buy me. Can we start going now? If we don't go now the streets will be packed!"Alex exclaimed and headed for the door, I followed.

"One question." I said, stopping in my tracks. "What are we going in? Don't tell me we're running?" I grimaced. "I'll go put my trainers on." I started to get them out if my sports bag.

"Oh, right. I haven't shown you my bike yet, have I?" Bike? Like a cycle? Great! I started to get my high-heels off.

"Motor-bike, silly!" He tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Ohh. . . I _knew_ that!" I smiled and put my high-heels back on again. I was wearing a quite stylish dress that Lee gave me for Christmas and some shorts, with a little, thin, white cardigan. I think I look quite pretty. Alex was wearing a black top and black jeans and he wore a black leather jacket as well. No wonder people think vampires are Goths.

"How do I look?" I twirled around in a small circle.

"To humans or me?" He asked.

"Both." I replied.

"Beautiful." He said then smiled.

"What have I told you about that? But thanks." I smiled back.

We went out of the house and went to the south side. There was a little garage there. He went inside and I followed, not quite sure of what to expect. Straight in front of me was Alex and a sleek, black, shiny Yamaha YZF R1 176mph.

"Wow . . . a . . . Yamaha YZF R1 176mph!" I always wanted one of these!

"You know what this is?" He asked shocked. Tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Of course! I've always wanted one of these! You got to teach me! . . . If it's alright of course. I won't want to-" Before I could finish my sentence, Alex cut in.

"I'll teach you." He smiled, reassuring me. "I'm just shocked that you know what this is! My other friends just see it as a normal motorbike." He shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you! I'll try not to put even a scratch on it!" I hugged him. This hug should be alright? I haven't hugged him since we spoke of it. He hugged back. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I kept in.

"When can we go shopping?" I asked, letting go of him.

"Now, if you want. Do you want a helmet? I should have a spare one-"

"Nope, I'm fine!" I promised.

"Sure you don't want a jacket?" He pulled out something black, leather, a female biker jacket and waved it about, smiling.

"I thought the sunglasses was it?"

"Well . . . did you really think sunglasses would cover it?"

"I don't know?" I shrugged and looked away embarrassed.

He got onto the bike and patted the seat behind him where he put the jacket. I put the jacket on and sat down. I put my arms around his waist and held tight. He sped of out of the forest onto the road.

When we were there he parked. Everyone was looking at us. I got off the bike. I shook my head and took the jacket of. Alex went to pay the meter. I saw that there were men looking at me, mouths hanging open. I simply smiled at them and they looked like they were going to faint. They're girlfriends or wives hit them in the stomach and I was trying not to laugh aloud. I didn't think that I was going to get that type of response. When Alex came back to my side the women started to do it. They're men got their attention again quicker than the females did. I looked up at him, he was smiling as well. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the shops. Everyone that we went pass was dumb-struck. I tried not to laugh, again. I whispered to Alex,

"Why are you handing my hand?" We stopped outside a shop and he put his lips against my ear. Pretending to kiss my cheek, I think.

"Because I think it's funny how humans react. Plus I haven't done this before, so I'm seeing what I can do. To the human's reaction of course." He said quickly. We walked off - hand-in-hand - into the shop - which sold wardrobes. The sales lady, like the others, was shocked to see us.

"W-what can I do you for?" She stuttered, politely.

"Can we see the most expensive wardrobes please?" I said in the most polite way I could. It worked and I smiled at Alex. He rolled his eyes. The sales lady pointed in the direction. We walked in that direction.

"Here we are. Your first house together? You look like a nice couple." She said honestly.

"Kind of our first house, you could say. And thank you." Alex said, squeezing my hand in laughter, I think. I squeezed back anyway.

The lady left us alone, with a little nod, so we could decide which one we would have. Alex decided on a dark wood one.

"This is quite fun!" I said starting to laugh quietly.

"Yes it is! After this we should eat something."

"Eat?" I asked, confused, and stopped laughing.

"We'll pretend, don't worry. Fancy some more teasing?" He asked then smiled because the lady was coming back.

"What are you planning?" I asked in a low murmur.

"Go along with it."

"Okay." I squeezed his hand.

"Have you two decided?" The lady asked, hopeful.

"Yes this one please." Alex answered when I was going to speak, he pointed to the wardrobe.

"Okay. If you would like to walk this way." The lady pointed towards the till. We walked after her.

"Thank you honey." Alex said when we were at the till. Then he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked still. His lips matched mine, curving round each other. After shock, I kissed back, knotting my fingers in his hair and closing my eyes. His hands were on my waist, holding me still. I felt eyes on us from inside and outside the store. If I had a heart it would be racing three times the speed as a normal heart would. Someone cleared they're throat – and woke me up from the kiss. I opened my eyes again and stepped back from Alex just holding his hand. I smiled at the sales lady, embarrassed.

"It's alright." I smiled at Alex answering his thank you. He had one of those fake smiles on. This was bad. I paid for the wardrobe and we went out the store into a restaurant. We sat on a table for two and ordered just a coke for now and looked at the menu. It was very quiet.

"Wasn't expecting that." I said quietly, that's all I could think to say.

"Neither was I." Alex said in a low murmur.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." I said, but I'm not sorry for actually kissing him back. It felt good?

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have done that." He was looking at the menu.

"It was funny though, wasn't it?" I admitted.

"Yes it was." He chuckled. "Did you hear they're heart beats? And see their eyes on us?" He chuckled again.

"I didn't see or hear anything. But I felt the stares, though." I signed. The waitress was back and wanted our order. Alex ordered spaghetti bolognaise for one. How were we going to get rid of the food? When the waitress was gone, I leaned across the table and whispered,

"How are we going to get rid of the food? We can't put it under the table." I chuckled, quirking my eye brow.

"We eat it." Alex said smiling again.

"How . . .? We can't . . .? You said?" I was stuttered, confused.

"We can't digest it. We can eat it but afterwards we have to get it back up." He frowned at the end. I leaned back but I had my hand on Alex's hand. He intertwined our fingers together. This was going to be funny. But it felt nice?

When the food came, it smelt horrible! Like mouldy dirt and horse manure. But I put on my poker face. So did Alex. We ate the spaghetti. And at the end, we ate like 'The Lady and The Tramp' – I had one end of the spaghetti and Alex had the other end. When we were close together, we kissed. Not like the other time in the wardrobe store, just a little bit longer than a peek. Everyone was staring at us again. Four men walked in, that's when I had an idea! I leaned back into my chair.

"Alex, do you want to make a bet?" I asked smiling at the four men.

"Okay!" He smiled again. "What do we have to do?"

"See how many phone numbers we get today. Sort out what we win or lose later?" The men smile back.

"Okay. Deal."

"Go along with this. I'll meet you in the store opposite to us, okay?"

"Okay." Alex nodded quickly and none of the humans noticed.

"Do you have to go now, honey?" I asked louder so the men could hear.

"Sorry, love. Business calls. See you later."

"Bye." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. I changed my expression to a sad one. _This was pretty easy. _I thought. I looked through my handbag over and over again until I thought of putting lip-gloss on. I got the lip-gloss out and a mirror, and I put it on slowly. Pouting my lips, blowing kisses to my mirror making sure I put it on everywhere. All four of the men walked up to me at my table. They were waiting for me.

"Oh. . . Hello there gentlemen. You startled me." I put on my polite voice again. I smiled at them. The medium built man - with black hair and brown eyes, with tanned skin wore a tightly fitted top with jeans and black shoes - spoke,

"I'm sorry miss, that we startled you. We just came over it see if you were alright." They all smiled and blushed. I could see the blood rushing to they're faces. _Focus, Ashley! Remember the bet!_ I shouted to myself.

"Oh, thank you. I'm fine, thank you." I sniffed. I think it was working. But I didn't really know what I was doing. I couldn't think, even though my brain was more emptier now, everything else I thought about was they're blushes and they're beating heart, moving blood around they're bodies...

"Was that your boyfriend?" Another man asked. Interrupting my thought, thankfully. He was smaller than the other men, but the same 'body-builder' body as the rest of them. If I wasn't a vampire I would defiantly hit on them!

"Yes, but he's gone for a month to England to work." I sniffed again then put my head in my hands. A man put his arm around me. Thankfully I was wearing my jumper. I shivered at his touch. He rubbed my shoulder then passed a note to me. It had his name and number on it. He whispered to me,

"If you need anything, just call me, anytime." He smiled then walked to his table. The rest of the men did the same. Passed a note to me, whispered the same thing he said and walked toward the table. I paid for the food and drinks then went to the store where I was supposed to meet Alex. When I walked in he smiled widely and he walked towards me.

"How many have you got?" I asked.

"Six, you?" He was confident.

"Six . . ? I've only got four! How?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've been on this earth longer than you, Ashley." He smiled. I knew what he meant.

"You have to give me tips!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the store.

"But that's not fair. That means I get to chose what you win or lose, then." He smiled.

"Agreed!"

"Well, I usually walk up to a girl and say she's pretty and compliment her and then ask her for her number." He smiled again.

"But I can't do that!"

"Well you could just sit around looking pretty. But you do that anyway." He chuckled.

"Any clubs around here by any chance?" I smiled.

"Yes but we're not going." Alex said fierce. I knew he meant about the closeness.

"Why not? I had someone hug me today!" I stopped walking. "I saw the blood rush to their faces when they blushed!"I was waving my arms in the air, as well. I felt like I was getting wild. I dropped my arms and took deep breathes through my nose, trying to calm myself down. People were looking at us. They probably thought we were arguing. I had another idea. I whispered to Alex so fast and low that humans couldn't see or hear anything,

"Proper yourself." That was my warning, I then slapped him across his face. It made a _very_ loud '_smack_' sound, when my hand met his face. He was hurt. I wanted to say sorry but instead, I quickly walked past him and patted his jacket pocket where his phone was. When I was out of sight, in an alley way, I got my phone out of my handbag and texted Alex one word,

'_Sorry__.'_

He texted back, quite quick, to say,

'_It's alright. Nice slap! *laughing* everyone here is shocked. Remember to get some numbers! A few men are walking your way now. Meet you at my bike in an hour. _Don't_ buy too much, please! Alex'_

Then, I heard two sets of footsteps, jogging towards me in the alley way. One of them was saying,

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" They both seemed concerned. They finally reached me and I turned the opposite way to them, head in hands.

"I'm fine!" I nearly shouted. I really sound upset! "I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me with his sectary, that's all!" I screamed, a human scream, licking my finger, quickly, and wiped my face where a tear should be. I turned around to see who they were. Two median built guys, one blonde and one brunette, both cropped hair, both fairly tall. Good looking as-well.

"Miss, miss! Please don't cry. Brett. Go and find a seat so this lady can sit down, then come back when you've found one." The blonde one order. He was kind and good-looking. So the brunette is called Brett. Brett didn't seem to want to leave but went with hesitation. "What's your name, love? I'm Mark." And Mark was the blonde one. I didn't know whether to use my real name, but I did. I walked to me, slowly; his hands were in front of him, palms facing me.

"My names Ashley." I sobered. I was getting good at this. I held back a smile. I looked into Mark's eyes. He paused, stood still. He was hypnotised? I hypnotised him! "Mark, are you alright? Mark, can you hear me?" I whispered. I waved my right hand infront of his eyes.

"Yes, I can hear you." Mark answered robotically.

"Mark, blink two times." He blinked two times. "When you hear Brett's voice, you will wake up from this and won't remember anything. Okay?"

"Yes." He answered. Brett's steps were getting close again.

"Mark, Found a bench." Brett re-appeared. Mark shook his head, shaking of the trance.

"On our way!" Mark called back. Mark took his jacket of and put it over me and put his arm around my shoulders. We followed Brett to the bench. I was glad Mark put his jacket on me first, but I still felt his heat, he felt how cold I was. "Are you alright? You're a little bit cold."He said, rubbing my arms to make friction.

"I'm fine. . . I've got bad circulation." I smiled a little. That was all I could make up.

"Oh . . . Okay." He was obviously confused but forgot the subject when we got to the bench. "Here sit down." He gusted to the bench.

"So you saw all of that, then?" I asked, making small talk while sobbing.

"Yes, you looked real angry, that when you slapped him. That got to hurt, I felt sorry for the guy but that's when you walked off into the alley. We thought you might get hurt if you were alone." Brett blushed, and then Mark blushed. They sat each side of me. Both of them had an arm at the back of the bench. Brett's scent was delicious. Like you just smelt your favourite food, mouth-watering. I smelt Mark, his scent was sickening. I moved closer to Mark, for Brett's safety. I felt Mark smile to Brett.

"Your very thoughtful, Thank you. I would be fine. I am a big girl after all." I smiled. Both they're hearts raced.

"Have you got a ride home?" Brett asked more anxious.

"I'm fine. I've got a ride home." I looked at my phone. Alex had texted me,

'_2 more. That makes 8 now. Alex'_

I leaned back against the bench, huffing. The men looked at each other, confused.

"My friend cancelled our lunch date; I haven't seen him in a long while." Why do I say him?

"Him?" They both asked at the same time. Looking at me.

"Family friend." I insisted, that reminded me of something. "I'm very sorry about all of this, thank you, I better get back home-"

"If you need anything at all, phone us. Can I have your phone?" I passed Mark my phone. Mark passed it back a minute later.

"May I?" Brett asked his right hand out for my phone.

"Sure." I sniffed and shrugged and passed him my phone. He passed it back quicker then Mark.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. One more thing, this might sound silly but what date is it?" I asked smiling, they chuckled.

"It's the 2rd of March. Did you think it was another date today?" Brett asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you both." I peeked them both on the cheek. I stayed on Brett longer but got myself together. They both blushed while I gave back Marks jacket and walked away, I heard them talk.

"I think she liked me better!" Mark boosted.

"No way! Did you see how long she kissed me for?" Brett boosted even more.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the shops. I went inside a shop and brought myself a necklace and Alex a ring, I didn't know what size he was so I got a big size.

I couldn't believe that my birthday was in three days! In four days time I would meet some of my old friends, Jake, Brooke, Brandon, Lizy and Max. What was I going to do? I have to talk to Alex about it later. I looked at my phone for the time when I saw that I had a text message. It was Alex,

'_12 now altogether, I think you've lost. See you soon, Alex.'_

I had 15 minutes left to get six more numbers to be equal. I walked out the store and went straight to the nearest pub. I walked in gracefully, flicking my hair. All the men were drooling over me. I walked up to the bar. There must of been 10 men round the bar, drooling. I put my arms on the bar and leaned against it.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" I asked politely, fluttering my eye lashes.

"Err . . . Yes miss. Coming right up." The bar-man shuddered. Seven of the men handed me they're numbers on coasters to me. I won but Alex could have had more by now, I had to get more. I heard a thumb on the floor. With my _super-hearing_ no-on else could hear it. But a man was next to me.

"Excuse me. You dropped something." I looked up and he handed me my lip-gloss that must have fell out of my bag, which was the thud. But only I heard it?

**Hmmm.... A kind of cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Im going back to school soon so I will try my hardest to get some updates in before then. After that I 'll try to finish. Oh and soon I think I might need some help with ideas. Soon, though. Hope you liked! Reviews please!!!! Always love them! 3! Tell people about me aswell, if you like!**

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272!! **

**3=Reviews!! (and over way about, lol!)**


	9. Scars

**Sorry I havent updated in a while. The only thing I can blame it on is my laziness (+ I've been reading loads.) Sorry again! Enjoy!**

Scars

"Oh, thank you." I was shocked that he saw or heard it. I listened and smelt. He wasn't human and his eyes were black. He was something else, but not a vampire. Is there anything else in this world? He jested towards a table. I walked towards the table with my drink in hand and my phone in the other and my bag on my arm. I was texting Alex,

'_Alex, meet me in the pub. Follow my scent if you have to. Come A.S.A.P. don't worry, Just come here. Ashley x x._'

I was at the table when I finished. I sat down, he sat opposite me. I was paying more attention now. He had a heart-beat! But it was too fast for a human! And his scent burnt my nose. He smiled. He had shining white, razor sharp teeth. I gulped, to loudly. He has dark coloured skin with a body-builders body. I could feel his heat melting me. He had a dark t-shirt on with ripped and stained jeans. On his left arm, I could see scars going from his sleeve line to his shoulder. It looked like an animal scarred him deeply.

"Hello. My name is Nathan. As you can see, smell and hear. I'm not exactly_ human._" He said quietly, leaning forward on the table and smiled again.

"What _are _you, then?" I asked shocked. Does he know what I am?

"Wolf. Actually _Were_wolf." He said quickly. "What's your name, vamp?" He said the word '_vamp_' quietly.

"Ashley. How do you . . . ?" I trailed off. Then it hit me. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me and Alex was going to come in any sec. "First do me a favour, please, and write your number or a fake one down please. I'm doing a bet with my friend." I smiled. He took one of the coasters that was spare.

"_Okay_? Is your friend like you?" He looked up off the coaster, while still writing a number down on it.

"Yes. We're pretending to be going out. It's really funny watching the humans' reaction. And we're seeing how many numbers we can get." I laughed. I heard the men behind me sign. Then I saw Alex at the door of the pub. He looked anxious. I waved him over. When he was close I explained myself,

"It's alright. I wasn't sure what Nathan was," I gestured to Nathan, "That's all. I thought he wasn't going to tell me what he is. Oh thank you by the way." I smiled at Nathan.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"As long as you're alright, Ashley." Alex said worried. And grabbed a chair from another table - without breaking eye contact – and placed it next to me.

"I'm great! How many did you get?" I was eager to find out.  
"13, you?" He smiled.

"YAY! I WON!" I cheered, to loudly. "I've got 14!" I did a celebrations dance! **(A/N – whatever dance you think is a celebrations dance. Lol!) **

"But you cheated! You asked, pup. I win!" He looked Nathan, degusted and smiled at me.

"My names _Nathan_, Dead-boy!" Nathan snarled.

"Boys, please, we're in public." I looked around and everyone was looking at us with a drooling expression or a confused one. "Everyone is staring at us, as it is! We don't need this. I don't want to split up a fight. And how did you know he's a _wolf_?" I asked Alex.

"His scent. I've come across his kind before." He scowled Nathan.

"Alex how's your face? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you that hard." I changed the subject, but Nathan chuckled when he heard it. I kicked his leg under the table. He howled in pain. I giggled.

"Don't worry. We were acting. I'm fine." He smiled. "I hope I'm not going to get beaten up later by your followers." Alex and I laughed.

"I hope not. They'll end up going into a mental house, seeing how you fight." I smiled. "I kind of said that you cheated on me with your sectary, to Mark and Brett – the two men who came after me." I chuckled. Nathan looked . . . sickened, like he was suddenly going to be sick? I couldn't read his face. "Nathan what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's not you . . . it kind of is. It's your smell, it's really sickening! Plus you said you would have to split _us_ up if we fought. But you're a chick!" He said, a little bit ticked off.

"I'm a strong '_chick_'. I'm new, if you know what I mean? Err . . . come out side to the smoking area, I'll show you. The men at the bar are _really_ bugging me! And I'm sickening?" I wasn't going to forget that.

"It's not your fault, it's because your one of _them_." He said. We all got up and went to the smoking area. No-one was out there. There were just a few plastic, white chairs and a massive rock. I sat down on the floor and put my elbow on the rock, waiting for someone to do the same, but they just stood in the entry.

"Nathan. I'll show how strong I am. Do you think I'm weaker than Alex or even you? Alex shows him please." I waved my hand towards me. Alex sat opposite me and put his hand in mine.

"Ready?" I asked smiling. "Put all your power into this." Alex nodded.

"After 3. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" I pinned his hand down straight away. I broke the rock underneath us. Nathan was stunned with his mouth gaping open.

"I have to have a go!" Nathan said excitedly, jumping up and down. He ran quickly to where Alex's side – Alex moved quickly away – and put his hand in replacement of Alex's. His hand was boiling, the centre of the earth, hot. We both shuddered at the same time. I remembered I felt ice cold.

"Ready?"I asked smiling again.

"Yes!" Nathan answered excited.

"Remember full power into it." I warned him. He nodded. "Okay, after 3."

"1, 2, 3!" Nathan never moved my hand. I could feel that it he put his full strength into it. His eyebrows were mashed together in concentration. He looked at our hands in confusion. I smiled and smashed his hand like I did to Alex. But this time I heard a loud crack!

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded, patting his hand.

"I'm fine, give me five minutes." Nathan said.

"But I _broke_ your hand!" I said, shocked that he said that.

"I heal fast." He said quickly. "Because we don't get ill often, so we heal fast." He said straightening his fingers. I helped him.

**(A/N – I had to add that! Lol!)**

As he said five minutes later he was fine.

"Nathan how old are you?" I asked, randomly. He looked about Alex's age (his human age, of course). I sat on the floor next to the chairs. Alex sat in one – one side of me – and Nathan on the other side, on the other chair.

"I'm 17. I look older than I am." He smiled, smugly.

"You could say that again." I muttered to myself.

"How old are you Ashley?" Nathan asked. I bite my lip.

"How old do you think I am?" I answered his question with a question.

"I think you're about 20. Maybe more or less." He said thoughtful, looking up and down me.

"Your close, I'll give you that. I'm 19 in three days." I signed. Nathan's expression was full of shock then angry. "Nathan what's wrong?"

"You're too . . . young!" He snarled looking at Alex. Nathan shoots up from his chair and stiffened. Alex shoots up as well and was in his just-before wrestling stance. I didn't get why it was important to Nathan.

"Nathan, Alex stop! Don't do what I think you're going to do!" They never moved an inch. "STOP IT!" I yelled. "DONT FIGHT!" We all heard foot-steps coming towards us. Alex relaxed, Nathan stayed the same. It was the bar-man from the pub, with a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Are you alright?" he looked at me. "I heard you shouting."

"We're fine," I answered smiling. "We were just acting; we're all in a play." I said convincingly.

"Okay. . . You're very good at acting!" He said, that's when he looked at Alex and Nathan, the bar-man looked terrified and walked quickly away towards the pub.

"Why don't they do that to me?" I wondered aloud.

"Do what?" Alex asked, confused now. Nathan relaxed a bit more and was confused as well.

"When he looked at you two he was terrified." Alex and Nathan grinned at the same time. "And when he looks at me, he drools, ugh!" I moaned. Nathan sat in one of the plastic chairs, still looking quite angry.

"It's because you're the opposite sex." Alex concluded.

"And you're the hottest thing in this town." Nathan butted in. I scowled at his then smiled. I ran next to him, so fast it only took half a second, and I kissed him on the cheek he blushed. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," I chuckled. "I should stop doing that." I was laughing now, Nathan was confused again.

"You haven't been playing with young men's emotions, have you, Ashley?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" I smiled. Looking up to the roof of the pub. They're tiles were broking and falling off. I hope we will fix it soon. "But it's not my fault I have a heart-breaking smile." My smile grow wider as I focused on the boys again.

"That's right." Nathan muttered to himself.

"Pardon, Nathan?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing." He answered innocently. He smiled back, knowing I heard him.

"So Alex. Who won me or you?" I asked changing the subject, I started.

"Technically you won, but you cheated, so I won. Or do you want _Nathan_ to decide?" Alex's voice was fierce when he said Nathans name.

"Nathan?" I encouraged. "Who won?"

"You, Ashley!" He announced, sarcastically smiling at Alex.

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Err. . . Ashley . . . Can't . . . Breathe." He said breathless. I let go of him straight away and stood three feet away. "You don't have to go that far away." He insisted. I took one step closer to him.

"Alex, what do I win?" I asked really hyper to know.

"You'll find out on your birthday." Alex assured me.

"But I _hate_ surprises!" I whined and stomped my foot – making the ground shake a little.

"Tough." Alex said finally. "You didn't just stomp your foot did you?"

"That's what little girls do." Nathan added. I didn't answer just huffed.

The sky was getting dark above us. The time flow by so quickly.

"I guess this is a goodbye then, Nathan." I put my hand out for him to shake it; he shook my hand and kissed it like an Italian would do. He smiled with my smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. Goodbye."

"Did you actually give me your number?" I wondered.

"Maybe." He smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Nathan." Alex said fierce.

"Alex." He said it the same way.

We were back home when I mentioned about me meeting my friends on Monday. (A day after my birthday.) **(A/N I changed the date so if you're confused review back)**

"Alex, I don't know what to do." I pleaded.

"What are you on about, Ashley?" He asked confused. We've been at this topic for god-knows how long and we've got nowhere.

"In four days, I was _supposed_ to meet some of my old friends in Harvey for a birthday lunch. But I can't now, can I?"

"Oh, now _that's_ a problem. Four days time, you say? How many friends?" Alex said, rubbing his chin, thoughtful.

"Five people. Jake, Brandon, Brooke, Lizy and Max. They're from England, where I used to live. I can't cancel on them now. What am I going to do?" I couldn't - no wouldn't - cancel on them now! My head fell in my hands.

"Maybe you _could_ go." Alex said, rubbing my shoulder.

"But what would I say about this?" I moved my hand up and down in-front of my body.

"Act innocent, joke around saying '_It must be the different air'_" He mimicked my accent. "Or something."

"But from after today I don't think I'll be able to it alone, but it wouldn't be fair on you." I said quickly.

"But I wouldn't mind. I could help. Maybe if you feel the fire in your throat, you could take it out on me." He smiled. "You could break my hand instead of their necks." He joked chuckling. I scowled at him.

"That wasn't funny!" I huffed and got up from the sofa. Alex grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry! Please forgive me." He fluttered his eye lashes. I rolled my eyes.

"That's a good idea! Break you instead of them! The best idea you've ever come up with!" I said sarcastically. Alex signed.

"You could, though!" Alex insisted with a smile. "It'll be nice to see your friends." I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Now we do sound like a couple." I laughed. Alex laughed too but his laughter had an edge to it.

"What do I win then, I _did_ win the bet!" I boasted.

"You cheated!" Alex huffed. "It's a surprise anyway. You have to wait for your birthday." He smiled.

"I hate surprises!" I muttered. "Any hints?"

"Nope. A surprise is a surprise. Nice necklace by the way." He was good at changing the subject. I let it go this time.

"Thanks. Oh . . . I brought you something." I was hyper again. "Here." I handed him a little navy box, bouncing up and down. He opened it, and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Thank you. It's very thoughtful." It had Alexander's name and his year he was born carved into it. He put it on his first finger, it fitted perfectly.

"I can't believe it." I muttered to myself, "I'm spending my 19th birthday with the hottest guy in the state, which is a vampire." I smiled, knowing he could hear me. "If off for a doze, if you don't mind. Will you wake me at midnight?" I asked fluttering my eye lashes. He rolled his eyes.

"Course, the latest 4?"

"3 please." I smiled walking into Alex's room. "You can go on my laptop as long as you don't delete or break anything." I shouted, when there's no need to. Habit I suppose.

"Thanks. I swear sometimes you read minds or your physic." He laughed.

**Tell me what you think and maybe I'll update more. lol! Review please! I Love your reviews!!!**

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272**


	10. My Birthday Surprise

**Sorry I havent updated in ages! It wouldnt let me update for some reason. *Shrugg* Oh well, its up now. Enjoy!**

My Birthday Surprise

I woke up myself. Alex left me to doze. I woke up at about 3ish in the morning. When I walked out of the bedroom, there were banners everywhere with pink backgrounds and the writing white, saying 'Happy Birthday!' Alex stood up from the sofa.

"Happy Birthday, Ashley!" He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. I went over to sit next to Alex. But he suddenly disappeared, after a second or two; he was back next to me, sitting on the sofa. He had something in his hands, a box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper. It was a small box, like the box I gave him that had his ring in it. "You don't have to give me anything, you know." I insisted.

"But it's your birthday. And your surprise! Here. Open it." He shoved the box in my hands and curled my fingers around it and pushed it into my chest. I rolled my eyes at him. I told him before not to get me anything. "I don't know your favourite colour is, so I just got pink." He smiled apologetically.  
"Purple and thank you." I smiled, looking at him. "And it's fine." I took the wrapping paper off, left was a pink fabric box. I looked at Alex and quirked an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders, smiling. I took the lid off the box. There was a key of some-sort. _What is this for? _I said to myself. Alex answered my metal question.

"I'll show you what it's for." He grabbed my hand excitedly and took me outside. "Close your eyes." He commanded. I did as he asked and closed my eyes. He put his hands over my eyes, to make sure I wouldn't peek, probably. He helped me forward. I couldn't think where we were going. We went through a door and stood still. "Wait there, and don't open your eyes." I heard a smile in his voice. He let go of my eyes and went somewhere else. I kept my eyes closed. "You can open them now." I opened my eyes, to see his motorbike – a black, Yamaha YZF R1 - and another one the same but it was a midnight blue instead with a pink bow in-between the handles. My mouth fell open.

"Thank you!" I screeched. I ran to Alex and hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"It's alright. I'm glad you like it!" He said rubbing my back. I squeezed tighter and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Of course I do! It's the best present and surprise in the world – no - universe!" I said excitedly.

"I wouldn't go that far." He mumbled. I ignored him and carried on, but I opened my eyes.

"Now you definitely need to teach me!" I bounced us up and down. Alex chuckled breathlessly.

"Of course. Ashley loosen me a bit please. I feel like you're going to snap me in half." Alex said breathless.

"Sorry." I let go of him fully.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to let go me fully." Now I was confused.

"I thought you didn't like this type of thing?" I asked, while he hugged me again and put his cheek on the top of my head.

"I can make an exception; it's your birthday after all. Plus..." He hesitated. "It's growing on me." He smiled into my hair. I smiled back smugly, and rocked us side to side making both of us laugh.

"When can we start?" I pulled back. He looked confused. "The bikes?" I said smiling.

"Whenever you want." Alex smiled then frowned. "Do you want to get changed first though," He looked up and down at my clothes that I was wearing. "Maybe into something comfortable, possibly something you don't mind getting stained?" He suggested. I chuckled.

"Well, my clothes that I don't mind getting stained is at my folk's house, I don't think it'll be a good idea to go there. Or would it?" I was serious now. "They probably got rid of all my gifts anyway." I hoped. Alex looked away from my stare. I knew from that, that they didn't. "What am I going to do? They don't know where I live! So they can't send it in the post! They only know my e-mail address. They can't _e-mail_ me it! What am I going to do?" I looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked - quietly and softly –, looking into my eyes.

"No." I sighed, shaking my head, no. "I have to go some time. I just... I don't know if I could do it. What if they get to close-?" I stopped myself from thinking what I could do to them and shuddered. I hugged Alex again and hid my head against his chest. He rubbed my back soothing me.

"I could go with you, say that I'm your room mate, or something." He shrugged. I looked up to him. "Which we kind of are." He smiled a little.

"No. They would think like everyone else." I sighed. "I know! I could tell them that I've got an infection that's catchy, so they wouldn't go near me." I tried to smile, but I failed, badly.

"That's a good idea." Alex smiled again, assuring me.

"But what am I going to say about the way I look?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Alex looked up and down me again, I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm." He said while looking at me. I smiled a little. "Maybe you could say at your new work, you've been chosen to try on makeup that works wonders!" He suggested, jokingly.

"Maybe. Do you think they'll by it?"

"Maybe. I don't know your family." He shrugged.

"True." I sighed. "Could you teach me the basics of the bike first? I'm sure I won't get that messy yet." I smiled a little, Alex did to.

We took our bikes out, in the forest; luckily I was wearing my trainers anyway. I got on the bike and paused.

"Err, help please?" I asked, looking at him. He rolled his eyes at me. He put the side stand up slowly, so I could see properly. Then he put the clutch in, put it in neutral gear, and then he told me that I had to hold the breaks. I did so, and then he told me to put the engine on. I hesitated, thinking how to stop if I was going to crash my new bike.

"Ashley, put the engine on, it won't move until you let go of the breaks." He assured me. And sounding a little irradiated.

"You sure?" I asked, my voice shook.

"Yes, Ashley." I turned the engine on and held to breaks tightly and bent the handles, Alex let out an angry sigh. I smiled at him nervously. It rumbled under me. "Told you so. Now gently let go off the breaks." He instructed. I let go, gently off the breaks. I started to move. My adrenaline rushing in my non-used veins. I was going in a mile-wide radius circle. "You're a natural, Ashley!" Alex said happier. I heard him get onto his bike and starting it. He raced paced me.

"That's not fair." I shouted. I let go of the break altogether, and flow passed him. I was headed for a tree.

"Ashley!" Alex shouted. In half a second I stopped thinking. I panicked, trying to make my body move or something, but it wouldn't. Then all-of-a-sudden I stopped, still, inches away from the tree. If I moved my right hand an inch to the right, I would touch the bark of the tree I nearly hit. Alex was next to me now; he left his bike, engine on, where I passed him.

"Ashley, are you alright? Ashley!" He shook my shoulders for a response.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Ashley?" Alex sounded worried and his voice cracked a little. I looked up into his eyes; they were filled with concern, worry and confusion.

"I'm fine, Alex. My reflexes, they're... amazing!" I smiled.

"No more bikes today." He tried to take me off my bike. I struggled out of his grip.

"Why? I'm fine, look." I gestured up and down my body. He looked and still tried. I struggled again.

"Ashley, please. No more." His face fierce. But his voice low and pleading.

"Fine." I got of my bike and gave it him. "I'll just have to use yours." I smiled and ran to his bike, picked it up and got on it. My hands on the breaks, I revved the engine.

"NO!" He shouted, scared for his bike. He dropped my bike and was next to me in a tenth of a second. I turned the engine off.

"Alex, relax, I won't hurt her." I said stroking his bike, smiling.

"Get off." He nearly shouted, fiercely. I got off.

"Fine I'll just run to my folk's house. And when they ask how I got here I'll just say I _ran_." I spat at him. I was being harsh. But I started to run. Alex was in front of me, with his hand out in front of him, palm facing me.

"Ashley, stop." He said calmly, I stopped to a halt with a stomp of my foot at the ground rumbled under me. Then I gave in.

"Sorry. I was acting like a little kid." I hung my head and dug the toe of my shoe in the ground, twisting my ankle.

"Yes you were." Alex said sounding calmer, biting back a smile.

"Can I take my bike then? You can drive it if you don't trust me. You can just hide in the woods." I pleaded. I had to force myself to stay standing up instead of falling on my knees and begging him.

"Good plan." He smiled.

***

When we got to my family's house I was really nervous. I didn't really know what to say to them. Alex parked across the street from the house – Next to the forest. He turned off the engine, waiting for me to let go of his waist and get off my bike. But I didn't.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Alex loosened my arms from his waist and turned round to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled a little but Alex saw through me.

"Ashley, what's wrong? If you want to go back we can." He started to turn back round to start the engine again. I grabbed him wrist. An electric current pulsed through from him to me. I shivered. We both looked at the contact and I let go.

"No, I'm fine. Just nervous, that's all." I said, my stomach twisted around, making me feel sick and then it did a few summer-salts. **(A/N Sorry if I spelt it wrong. Word allowed it, though.) **"I just don't know what I'm going to say to them when they see me. When they start to ask questions..." I trailed off, my head falling into my hands. I started to dry-sob.

"Aww, Ashley, don't worry." He rubbed my arm. "I could go in with you if you want?" He asked. I looked up from my hands.

"You really don't mind?" I asked quietly.

"No, of course not!" He said and gave a quick hug. I took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"So what are we going to say, then? You're my room-mate, a friend from work or just what everyone else thinks?" I smiled when I saw Ms Green – The old lady from next door – looked at us from her sitting room window and waved. She moved quickly back to her seat and I chuckled.

"Should we just go with the room-mate story? Unless you want to go with the going-out excuse?" He smiled. I thought about it for a little while.

"Probably we should go with the room-mate excuse." I smiled. Alex smiled back wider.

I got off my bike. Me and Alex our way to the front door. I hesitated knocking the door and looked up at Alex. He looked back down at me and smiled, like he was reassuring me, I smiled back, then I knocked loudly. _Here we go, Ashley._ I thought to myself.

**Hope you liked it! R&R, plz!**


	11. Welcome Home

**Here's another Chapter! Hope you like!!**

Welcome Home

I waited in front of the door, waiting for someone to open it. I heard someone walking heavily towards the door. They opened the door, looking down and sad.

"I'm sorry we don't want to buy anything, sorry." It was Matthew who answered the door. I've never seen him this sad before in my whole human life. He turned away and started to shut the door. I put my foot in-between the door and its frame and pushed a little.

"No welcome home then Mattie?" I asked cheerfully. Mattie looked up at me, shocked.

"Ashley?" It looked like if you flicked him now, he would fall to the ground.

"Hey, Mattie. Where's my birthday hug?" I asked smiling; my arms out in front of me, waiting.

"Ashley? I-is that r-really you?" He stuttered.

"Unless you're having really weird dreams about me, then yes, it is really me." I chuckled.

"Oh Ashley, come here." He gave me a bear hug, swinging me around a little. I smelt his scent again. It doesn't bother me, he stinks! If I was human I wouldn't be able to breathe because of that hug. I hugged him back.

"Matt-ie...let...go." I stuttered, pulling back.

"Oh sorry." He blushed. Lee came round the corner from the living room.

"Matt, what's taking you so- Ashley!" She screamed my name and ran into me, giving me a hug. That must have hurt her. I smelt Lee's scent. I tensed up, against her.  
"Hold your breath." Alex murmured under his breath so no one could him. I did as he said and it helped a little.

"Lee! It's so nice to see you again!" I said, stepping back to look at her properly, my hands on her shoulders. She shivered a little.

"Mum, Dad look who's here!" Mattie shouted to the living room, smiling with Lee. Mum and Dad came round the corner looking really sad.

"Matthew this is a hard time as it is – ASHLEY!" My mother screamed louder than Lee – which was impossible. My mum and dad ran towards me then hugging when we meet. My mum was crying and I saw a tear escape from my dad's eyes and roll down his cheek. My mother's scent was like Lee's but bitter at the same time. My father's scent was like Mattie's so he didn't bother me either.

"Mum, Dad! Look at you! You look well. May we come in?" I asked after remembering Alex.

"Of course, honey." She looked up to Alex – who was smiling politely – "Who's this then?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at me, then looked at Alex then at me again. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed Alex's hand and stepped into the hall.

"This is Alex, my room-mate." I gestured to him. "This is my family. Matthew, Lee, my Mum, Sue and my Dad, Mark." I gestured to my family as I said they're names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Alex shook everyone's hand, and kissed my mother's and Lee's hand as well – which made Lee look like she was going to faint at his touch. My mother blushed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come in, come in." My mum waved to the sitting room. I walked towards the couch when I saw that everywhere was full of pictures of _me_.

"Why are there loads of pictures of me? Ugh. Baby photos. Alex don't look!" I covered his eyes, playfully. He took my hands away, laughing and walked towards the fire place where my pictures were.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to one photo of me in a swimming pool with a little swim suit on – that was took last year when it was summer.

"No." I said anger.

"Shhs, Ashley. Of course you can." My mother said, smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back and picked up the picture of me and his smile grew bigger.

"What's so funny?!?" I snapped and I could feel a growl building in my chest. I hate photos! If I don't calm down soon I think I'll end up attacking Alex. I winced at that thought. But why?

"It's nothing, Ashley, really." He looked at me, still smiling. "Ashley, don't look like that. You look lovely, really." He insisted. I turned around and looked at my family, who had their mouths hanging open.

"Ashley..." Lee said shocked.

"What? Why are they looking at me like that?" I snarled. Feeling really self-conscious.

"I-I've never seen you that angry in my whole life!" Lee looked down at my clenched hands. I hadn't realised until I looked for myself that my hands were clenched. My skin looked whiter, if that was possible?

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"Anyway. Happy Birthday, sis!" Matthew shouted. Matthew always cheered up the situation. Everyone looked at him then looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Mattie. I was coming here to see you and Alex wanted to meet you all. So I invited him. It's alright isn't it? We could go-"I pointed towards the front door.

"No, no. It's alright, honey. It's nice to meet your friends." My mum winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, Ashley, are you okay?" My dad asked. "You look a bit pale, love." I looked at Alex – who was watching me - and we both smiled at each other.

"I'm fine, dad, I just feel a little ill that's all." I smiled at my family now.

"Oh, honey!" Mum ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I could smell her blood again, I could see her bleed running down her veins, and her pulse pumping and I could hear her heart beating. I stepped back and went into the coffee table. Everyone looked confused, besides Alex, he looked more concerned and ready to catch me if I went for my family. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Sorry. I don't want you ill cold as well." I smiled and swallowed back the venom in my mouth. "I think I'll show Alex around." I grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him up the stairs – human speed, but vampire strength. He still had that stupid picture in his hand. I groaned as we went up the stairs. When we were on the landing, I grabbed the picture from his hand. He was staring at me, gob-smacked. "Stay here." I whispered and at vampire speed, I ran to my room - at the end of the hall – and throw - lightly – the picture on my bed. And I ran back to him in seconds. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked annoyed and shut his mouth for him.

"You really don't like that picture, do you?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come on, before they're thinking we're doing something we're not." Alex rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist and started making kissing noises. "Alex...stop...Alex!" I said while laughing, pushing him away lightly. He squeezed me tighter.

"Fine!" He let go and stopped making kissing noises. "I'll just tickle you instead!" And Alex starting tickling me.

"Alex...STOP!!" I shouted while laughing again and trying to slap his hands away. I heard someone clearing they're throat. We both stopped and jumped.

"Hey, sis! I just wanted to get to my room." Matt pointed to his room behind us and rubbed his head, looking down.

"Sorry. Alex as you know this is Matt. And this is his room." I pointed to Matt then his room.

"As before, nice to meet to." Alex said, and smiled.

"And you, Alex. I'll just leave you two alone now." Matt walked passed us and I hit him on the arm. He turned round and rubbed his arm. I smiled at him, innocently. When he was in his room we both started to laugh again. I walked towards Lee's room and opened the door. Her scent knocked me and Alex back.

"Hold your breath." Alex whispered in my ear. I nodded and held my breath. Alex grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We walked in and Alex's eyes grew wider.

"You've never been in a girl's room before." I stated while chuckling. Alex looked at me then nodded. I dragged him out of Lee's room. Lee ran up the stairs and looked at me and Alex then ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. We both blow out our breath at the same time. We both started to laugh at the same time to, which made us laugh harder. The next room was my Mum and Dad's.

"My Mum and Dads' room." I opened the door. Alex looked around then nodded. Opposite my Mum and Dads' door was the bathroom.

"The bathroom." I pointed. Alex opened the door and looked round. I could feel the confused expression on my face.

"I like to see, it fascinating." He shrugged. The last room was my room.

"And finally, my room." I opened the door and walked in. Alex hesitated then walked in behind me. Once he was in my room. At vampire speed, I closed the door and sat down on the floor and got a bag and started to put some clothes in it. Alex sat down on my bed. He was looking at the stupid photo again.

"What's with you and that photo? It's hideous!" I turned round and faced him.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in this photograph?" He asked, looking at the picture. I looked away from him to the floor in embarrassment. In the picture I was wearing a bright pink bikini. Last summer was the hottest summers in the US, and we had to go in the swimming pool that Dad had blown up. So Matt and Lee thought it would be funny to cut up every swim-suit besides that bright pink one. I was so pissed that day. The only reason I was smiling in that photo was because I throw ice-cold water at them.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Alex said, shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking how I ended up in that 'Gorilla Suit'." I shuddered. Alex laughed a little. "What's so funny?" I moaned as I turned back around to put some more clothes back in the bag.

"It's kind of...funny, when you're angry. And it's not a 'Gorilla Suit', it's a bikini, I believe." He chuckled.

"No, it's a torture suit. You don't realise how embarrassing it was to be like that in your front garden in a swimming pool, where strangers walked passed-" I stopped to shudder. "I was only smiling because I throw ice-cold water at Matt and Lee for cutting up all my swim-suits besides that one. They're faces." I laughed, shaking my head. Alex laughed to. Something he said before bugged me. "What did you mean about what you said before?" I asked as I turned around to face him again. Confusion then guilt washed across his eyes before he could control his emotions.

"That the bikini isn't a 'Gorilla Suit'?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow, playing dumb.

"No, before that. After I said that the photo is hideous." I watched his every action. His brown eyes looked away from my green eyes to look down at the floor.

"Nothing." He said quietly. Did he look _embarrassed?_

"Tell me, please. I promise I won't laugh." I said softly, flattering my eye lashes. I moved onto my knees and put my hands on his knees for support. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I said, 'Do you know how beautiful you look in this photograph?'" He looked into my eyes and signed.

"Oh. Right." Now I looked away embarrassed. "Thank you." Alex put both of his hands on either side on my face. He looked into my eyes, and leaned towards me. I froze. Alex kept leaning towards me until our lips met. When our skin touched it sent an electric circuit through me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. My fingers getting tangled in his hair. Alex's hands moving down from my face to my waist. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Alex and I both jumped and let go of each other. I sighed, disappointed.

"Come in!" I shouted, sitting back on the floor next to my bag.

"Ash, Mum wants you two down- Oh, did I interrupted anything?" Lee said opening my bedroom door.

"No." I got up and look at Alex, who was looking at me. "Don't worry your little head."I said to Lee and walked over to Lee and patted her head.

"Ash! Watch my hair!" Lee shouted.

"You're really annoying for someone who's really small." I stated, snarling lightly. "Tell Mum, we'll be down in a min, before she starts shouting at us." Lee and I both grimaced and Lee walked out my room and down the stairs.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Alex said looking at the floor. I walked back over to Alex and sat next to him on my bed.

"Don't be. I kissed you back, didn't I?" I said, nudging his arm and smiled a little. Alex smiled back, half-heartedly.

"Come on, we'd better get down stairs before your Mom shouts at us." Alex said, grabbing my hand and taking me out me room. I shut the door behind me.

While we were walking down stairs I smelt something burning and something sickening sweet. I followed the scents and found myself in my dining room and the lights were off but I could still see my family sitting round the table. The lights flicked on and my family jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASHLEY!" Everyone shouted, including Alex.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't of." If I was human I would be defiantly be crying and blushing now!

"Ash, don't be stupid! It's your birthday! Here, open your presents." Matt said and pushed a small pile of presents towards me on the table. I sat down in my usual spot and started to unwrap a thin, rectangular box with plain, purple wrapping paper. Inside the box was a necklace with my birthstone – Amethyst rock – cut into a heart shape, on a silver chain. It was beautiful!

"That's from me!" Matt spoke quietly but smug from my expression.

"It's...It's...beautiful, Matt. Thank you!" I got up and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged back and blushed under my kiss.

"Open mine, Ash! Please open mine!" Lee whined, bouncing up and down.

"Give me a sec, Lee. I'm having a moment here. Matt, help me put this on please?" I took the necklace out, gently and handed it to Matt. I turned around lifting my pony-tale out of his way. Matt fastened the catch easily and we went back to sit down again. Lee shoved a flowery purple square box under my nose – literally – I could smell the cardboard and Lee's scent and perfume on it. I grabbed the box from her and opened it. Inside was a picture of a plain, midnight blue dress with a navy blue ribbon around the waist, with spaghetti straps. It was beautiful, something that Lee might wear. And in the photo, it was on a hanger, which was hanging on Lee's door. I looked up at Lee confused.

"I didn't have enough wrapping paper." She smiled and shrugged. "Wait here and don't move a muscle! I'll be back down in a minute. Don't think of opening Mum and Dad's present either!" Her face was serious. I rolled my eyes. Lee ran upstairs to her room. I didn't notice Alex was still standing up. I went to go under the stairs to get Alex a deck chair. I went back and opened the chair next to me and gestured Alex to sit down. He looked to my parents and brother for approval and sat down next to me.

"So, when did you meet? Not saying you're together. I mean did you meet at work then need a place? You know what I mean." My mother said, digging a hole.

"I think you should get a bigger shovel, Mum." I sighed, she giggled and Alex looked at me confused. "Alex had a spare room in his apartment and I looked around – like any other person would – and he accepted my offer." I felt smug about my answer.

"That's how Ashley got her job as well." Alex said quietly. "She was talking to me about how she wanted a good paying job and at my work there was a job going so I told her that she should come in one day and she did and they accepted her the first day she went." Alex seemed smug as well. I smiled at him and Alex smiled back.

"What do you work for, son?" Did my father just call Alex _'son'_?

"I work in science, well in make-up, but it pays well I suppose."Alex shrugged. "I'm a scientist you see." Alex added.

"What is Ash a scientist?" Matt asked laughing. Like I couldn't do that. Actually I probably couldn't. I always hated science at school.

"No." Me and Alex said at the same time. Alex spoke first,

"You could say Ashley is a _'tester'_. She tests all the new, organic make-up we're making. That's why Ashley's skin is so smooth and pale." Everyone looked at my arms - which were bare because I pushed up my sleeves to my elbows – and my face.

"Oh." Was all my Mum, Dad and Matt could say. Lee came running down the stairs.

"Ash, you have to try it on first before you take it, just in-case it doesn't fit." Lees face fell. "Anyway, what were you talking about? I heard make-up." Her face lit up again. I chuckled.

"We were just talking about mine and Alex's job, Lee." I said, still chuckling.

"What do you do?" Lee asked running to her seat, sitting down and waiting for my answer.

"Alex and I work in making make-up, Lee." Lee's eyes widened. "Alex is a scientist and I'm a _'tester'_." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow!" Lee said gob-smacked. "Come on! Let's try your dress on!" Lee said jumping up from her chair and ran to grab my hand to go upstairs. I looked at everyone else with pleading eyes. They smiled reassuring me.

***

When I got into Lee's room I could smell her scent again, stronger. I felt myself getting wilder. I held a big breath.

"Ash, you alright? You look like you're in pain?" Lee asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just...no offence...but...can we do this in my room? I d-don't feel...comfortable in here. It's your room after all." I said the last sentence quickly. Lee's expression was a mixture of shocked and hurt?

"Oh Kay?" Lee extended the words longer than normal. "You go to your room and I'll follow you in a minute." She shooed me out of her room. When I got to my room I left my door open for Lee. I quickly put my bag in my wardrobe. After that I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You ready, Ash?" Lee asked excitedly at my door.

"Ready." I opened my eyes and saw my dress for the first time – other than the picture. I saw every detail of the fabric. I felt my mouth gape open, shocked. "Lee...You shouldn't...Wow!" I stuttered. Lee giggled.

"Ash, it's your birthday. I'm just happy you like it. And that you're accepting a _dress_ from me. You are accepting it, aren't you?" Lee asked sadly.

"Of course I am, Lee. Wow." I got up from the bed and walked over to where she was standing. "This must have cost you a lot." I stated. Lee shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. You're my sister, after all." She smiled. "Here, try it on. You're killing me here." She joked and I heard Alex's chair moved downstairs.

"Okay, Lee. Go downstairs and let me put this on in peace." I shooed her away and shut the door behind me.

When I had the beautiful dress on, I took my hair out of my pony-tale and let my hair flow down my back. I made sure you could see my necklace, as well. I made sure I didn't look in a mirror. More afraid to then anything else. I opened my door to find a pair of black pumps, with a note inside one shoe.

'_I thought you might want these. ___

_Lee_

_xxx'_

Lee was my star that day! I took off my trainers and picked up the pumps and went back into my room. I put my clothes, neatly, on my bed and put my trainers on the floor. I took off my socks and put on my pumps. Once I thought I was ready, I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and walked down the landing then walked down the stairs slowly meeting gasps.

**A kind of cliffy for you. Im writing the next one now - because I didnt plan for it. R&R! **


	12. Beautiful!

**I thought I'll change it a little bit. I know its short but I think its sweet as well! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 12

**Alex's POV**

Ashley's family is really quite nice. But also quiet. We all were sat around the dining table waiting for Ashley to come out of her room. How can someone spend nearly half an hour getting into a dress? When I was just going to go upstairs to get her to hurry up, I heard her door open. I remained still in my seat, holding my breath still because Lee was sitting next to me - her scent was like Ashley's but leaker, but I'm sure if I breathed for just a second, I couldn't stop myself and I'm sure Ashley won't be happy. I heard Ashley's footsteps on the stairs, so I jumped up from my seat – probably too fast – and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs and was followed by her family. Once I reached the foot of the stairs and looked up, I was shocked still, like a stature. My whole body froze. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! The first thing I saw was her feet – in black pumps that made her skin stand out more – then her pale, long legs that I haven't really noticed before. The next thing was the midnight blue dress. The color was amazing against her color of skin. The navy felt belt wrapped around her waist, making her figure perfect, the necklace against her neck. For the first time I actually noticed her collarbone. Her hair was down her back. And finally I met her gaze. I smiled, and she matched it. She looked happy and...embarrassed. I heard gasps from behind me. I didn't even turn; I just stared at Ashley, not rudely, just looking in amazement. Something clicked inside me that told me to run and pick her up and kiss her passionately and take her away from this house back to our house. But I just couldn't move.

"Y-You..." Matthew stuttered.

"L-Look..." Lee stuttered as well, not really helping Matt with his sentence, so I stepped in.

"Beautiful!" I finished they're sentences. I felt everyone's eyes on me while they probably gaped at Ashley. Ashley turned her gaze to the floor and I think if she was still human she would be a tomato red by now. She continued to walk the stairs and I held my hand out in front of her, unthinkingly. I was glad that she took it; I grabbed her hand in mine and guided her to the dining room while the others were still, still like statures.

"I love your dress!" I spoke low into Ashley's ear, then I kissed her cheek. She looked up to me into my eyes. She was searching my eyes and she looked confused and had her eyebrows pulled together like she was working something out. Her eyes widened for a second and I just smiled at her. I still felt the urge to pull her into my side or still just take her away. She tore her gaze away from mine and looked into the dining room, I kept watching her face. We sat down where we sat before. She squeezed my hand and I looked at her confused. When she looked up to me and _licked_ her lips. She wanted to _kiss_ me again. I wanted to grab her face and force my lips to hers, but thought against it seeming that her family is in the hallway. So I squeezed back, letting her know I wanted to as well. She sighed irately and rested her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear,

"Your eyes have darkened. Are you hunger?" She asked low so her family couldn't hear us. Without thinking I answered her.

"Only for you." I whispered, shocked at my response. I saw her gasp and wanting to chuckle and kick myself. She turned her head so she could look at me in the eyes. She looked shocked. I smiled quickly and pressed my lips against her. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't wait. I felt her kiss back and I started to move my hand to her face when she pulled back. I felt hurt, pouting a little.

"Patient." She whispered and chuckled and pecked her lips to mine for a second. "Later. Promise." She promised, with a smile. I could feel my eyes widen with excitement. She leaned back against her chair and rubbed circle on our – still – entwined hands. She leaned her head to my shoulder again, waiting for her family to walk in and take they're seats. I wish they would hurry up a bit. I felt rude, _this wasn't like me_, I thought to myself and shock my head a little. I was nearly tapping my fingers on the table or tapping my foot against the floor and bouncing up and down in my chair with excitement.

"Wow, sis. You look great! I'm glad Lewis and Alfie isn't here. They would probably jump on you." Matthew chuckled. A growl was building in my chest protectfuly and... Jealousy? Thankfully to low for the human's ears. Ashley chuckled softly and velvety shushed me, too low for anyone to hear.

"Do you like to open our gift, Ashley?" Mr Stone asked, Ashley's father.

"Yes please. Thank you again, Lee and Matt." Ashley said thankfully lifting her head and looking at her siblings.

"It's alright, sis. You deserve it any day!" Matthew smiled.

"Yeah, he's right for once. Any day!" Lee smiled wider and gaining a pointed look from her brother. Ashley giggled, making me smile. I rubbed Ashley's hand in mine, automatically. I couldn't wait till later.

**How was it? R&R please! I think I'll try to update at the weekends now, with hwrk and all! (Stupid School! lol!) Hope you liked! Please Review!**


	13. Beep

**Sorry its been a long time since Ive updated. Thanks for all the comments and advice! If your looking for a book to buy, then buy a book called _Evermore_ _by Alyson Noёl_. She's a really good author. It's about a girl who has moved in with her auntie because her mum, dad and sister dies in a car crash but she survives, and blames herself for it. Shes haunted by her sister (a good way, not bad), Can see peoples aura's, read peoples mind (Edward!!! Sorry for people who dont like twilight and I dont own twilight btw) and by one touch Ever (Ever Bloom, the girl) can know peoples entire life story. And a new guy moves to her school and something happens! Its really good! Read it!**

**Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 13

**Ashley's POV**

I looked down at my family –who all had shocked expressions – and I looked and Alex's stare. His expression was shocked and he looked like he was _marvelling_ me. I stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Y-You..." Matt stuttered.

"L-Look..." Lee stuttered as well.

"Beautiful!" Alex finished they're sentences. Everyone looked at him, with they're mouth still gaping open. I looked away from Alex's stare to the floor, embarrassed. I'm sure if I was human I would be blushing like a tomato right now.

"Thank you." I said quietly, still not meeting his stare. I continued to walk down the stairs and I was met by Alex's hand and I took it. My family made a walkway for us, while we went to the dining room again, but they stayed where they were.

"I love your dress!" Alex spoke low in my ear, and then kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and his eyes were a like a chocolate shade of brown instead of a hazel colour. But we had drunk today? His eyes were piercing into mine; there was something there that I've never seen before. Was it...? No.... It can't be...lust? He smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I, reluctantly, tore my gaze away from Alex's.

We made it into the dining room and we sat in our seats as before. I squeezed Alex's hand, to let him know I wanted something; I licked my lips when I looked up to him. He squeezed back harder. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Your eyes have darkened. Are you hungry?" I asked low so no-one could hear us.

"Only for you." He whispered back. I gasped. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what to say. Then I felt his lips melt into mine again. Moving urgently, like he couldn't wait any longer. I kissed back but heard footsteps coming towards us. I broke away from this urgent kiss. When I looked at Alex, he was pouting and hurt was spread across his eyes.

"Patient." I whispered, chuckling and pecked his lips with mine. "Later. Promise." I promised in a whisper. His eyes widened in excitement. I leaned back against my chair and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. We were still holding hands, entwined together. I leaned against his shoulder again, waiting for everyone to walk in and take they're seats. They still looked shocked.

"Wow, sis. You look great! I'm glad Lewis and Alfie isn't here. They would probably jump on you." He chuckled. I heard a growl build up in Alex's chest, to low for anyone else to hear. I chuckled softly and shushed him, quietly.

"Do you like to open our gift, Ashley?" My father said.

"Yes please. Thank you again, Lee and Matt." I said, lifting my head and looking at Lee then Matt.

"It's alright, sis. You deserve it any day!" Matt smiled.

"Yeah, he's right for once. Any day!" Lee smiled and gained a dirty look from Matt. I giggled. Mum and Dad pushed a thin, rectangular box towards me. Wrapped in purple, shiny paper. I took the box, curiously, and opened it slowly. There was two plane tickets to Birmingham airport. I looked from the tickets to my parents, shocked and joyed!

"It's tickets to Birmingham! So you can see everyone, back there! One for you and one for a friend. Maybe Alex?" Mum asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling. I looked at Alex, pleading with my eyes.

"If you want to go? You don't have to-" I tried to say before he cut in. I held my breath.

"I would love to go!" Alex smiled while I let out my breath and smiled widely. He was looking at me with a fraction near black eyes.

"Thank you." I said to Alex. "Thanks Mum and Dad! Thanks you _sooo_ much!" I jumped up from my seat – human speed – and hugged my parents. Alex got up also with me, like we were joined at the hip. I sat back down holding onto Alex's hand again.

"It's okay, honey. I'm glad you like it!" My Dad beamed.

After that, we moved to the living room and watched some random T.V. program and ate some sickening, sweet rot-tasting-like cake. I had to resist the urge to spit it back out after every bite. But I remember it was my favourite type of cake when I was human so every time a family member looked at me a plastered a convincing smile and kept eating. After about 5 minutes, I excused myself and Alex to pack my bags. But the real reason was so I could kiss Alex in sort-of privacy.

When we got to my room, I shut the door behind us and turned around to find Alex's lips on mine and his hands on my waist. My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He was pushing me against my bedroom door but I pushed him back – Ha! I'm still stronger than he is! – Towards to centre of my room, not breaking our kiss.

"I love you." Wow. Did I actually say that out _loud_?

"Love you, too." Alex murmured against my lips. I smiled relieved and I could feel Alex smile against me. Someone knocked loudly on our door then. I sighed, but Alex didn't seem to notice. I pulled away and saw that Alex looked sad that I stopped and pulled me closer to him. I chuckled.

"Someone's at the door." I whispered and pointed at the door. Alex rolled his eyes at let go. I went to sit on the floor and Alex sat on the bed, glaring daggers at the door. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow as I shouted, "Come in!" The door opened to find a Matt with his eyes covered with his hands. I laughed again.

"Is it safe?" He asked moving a couple of fingers so he could see me.

"Yes." I chuckled. With a wide grin, Matt took his hands away from his eyes to put them in his pocket.

"Mum wants to know if you're staying tonight 'cause it's getting dark.'" Matt said looking at of my open window. Alex and I did the same thing and looked at each other at the same time, with probably the same thought in our minds, _how long did we stand there for?_

"Matt, tell Mum we're leaving in about 5-10 mins, okay?" I asked, unsure.

"Aww! You've only been here a couple hours!" Matt whined. And I chuckled at the way he looks 5 years old instead of 20.

"Sorry, Matt, but I've got work and other stuff that needs to get done." I smiled sadly. Alex's eyes brighten and the end and I shook my head slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" Matt said in mock-hurt, folding his arms across his chest looking into the top corner of my room. I rolled my eyes again and I saw Matt's lips twitched trying not to smile. "But you have to promise to come 'round again soon! I really missed you." Matt said the last sentence quietly and my heart throbbed painfully at that I hurt them. Matt was still waiting for my answer. I looked over to Alex and saw he nodded slightly and I turned back to Matt, keeping my face blank. Matt looked like he thought I was going to say 'no' and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Come here, you big goof! Of course I'll come back!" I said, while walking over to him and gave him a comforting hug, rubbing his back in circles and the back of his head. He sniffed a little and stood up abruptly; remembering Alex was in the room, coughed then smiled.

"I'm just checking." He smiled and walked of out of my room, closing the door behind him. I relaxed a little but not fully. Alex snaked his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. I relaxed more at his touch but there was still a very little bit of tension there and it bothered me.

"What's wrong?" Alex murmured against my neck. I sighed.

"I hurt them Alex. I hurt them." I said quietly, starting to dry-sobbing.

"Oh, Ashley! Come here." Alex said, turning me around into his chest. He rubbed circles into my back and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down and saying sweet nothings into my ears. **(I love that little phrase. _'Sweet Nothings'_ Sorry, I really do like it. :D)** That went on for another 5 minutes, until I sighed and tried to stop.

_The past is the past. _I thought. _I can't change it now and I never will. If I did, I might not have met Alex. Or maybe I would but more dramatically or something. _I shrugged internally. _I'd better get out of here before we stay the night. _I sighed.

"Come on." Alex said softly, taking my small hand in his large one and he picked up my bag and phone – which were on my bed – and went towards my bedroom door.

"Wait!" I nearly shouted, turning around, letting go of Alex's hand. His expression was confused as to what I'm doing. I grabbed the horrid photo from my dresser. "I thought you might like this and they won't miss it." I slightly shook the photo and made my way to the bag and put the photo in it. Alex smiled and took my hand in his again, walking out of my room to say 'fair well' to my family and got on my motorbike to go home.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning I woke up with the sun high in the sky. I opened my eyes to see Alex's bare, white chest. It was like it was sculptured. I moved my head up and saw Alex's melted, dark chocolate eyes on me. He had an arm wrapped around me and the other behind his head.

"Morning." Alex said, smiling.

"Morning." I replied, smiling. I slowly kissed my way up to his mouth. He groaned in my mouth as I moved so I was on top of him, with a leg each side of him. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. His eyes were black with hunger for me. I smiled in our kiss and he smiled back. Alex pulled back a bit so he could speak.

"Your eyes are black you know." Alex smiled.

"Really?" I asked breathless.

"Take a look." With that, he was off of me and at the bathroom door opening it for me. I pouted and Alex chuckled, beckoning me with his finger to go to him. After he did that, I was there in a 10th of a second. Alex looked shocked at the speed I went and chuckled as I went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I gasped a little at what I saw. Instead of a green that was like leafs in spring, my eyes were like a forest at night, dark and a little mysterious. I was kind of disappointed they weren't black and Alex must have seen because his arms wrapped around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side so there was more skin showing.

"Open your eyes, Ashley." Alex said velvety out-of-the-blue. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror to see my eyes changed from the mysterious dark green to the midnight black colour, in a second. I gasped more now, raising my hand to my mouth. Alex moved my hand away and replaced it with his lips. That's when my phone beeped saying it was time to meet my friends.

If I didn't get it first, I would have had no phone because Alex went to throw it – full strength – at the other direction, if I didn't get to it first. I rolled my eyes. Alex wasn't too happy but I convinced him to come with me for support more than anything else. These friends were from England: Jake – Jacob, his full name -, Brandon, Brooke, Max and Lizy. To make sure my eyes were like any other human, I drank 3 packs of blood in 1 go. Alex drank 2 claiming 'he wasn't hunger' but his eyes said another thing. After me and Alex were ready, we went outside to my bike.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend, now?" I asked shyly, holding Alex's hand.

"I guess we are. Now we don't have to pretend." Alex said, jokingly. I smiled.

"Can we take our bikes today?" I asked.

"Why? We could just take your bike?" Alex asked, confused.

"'Cause I have a feeling we're going to need it with all the shopping we're going to be doing." I grinned then grimaced. I hate shopping! Alex smiled and grimaced to.

"Sure. You could buy more dresses I like." Alex beamed and gestured to my dress I got yesterday, for my birthday. Alex smiled at me. I put on my helmet and leather jacket and got onto my bike.

"Do you remember which restaurant to go to?" I shouted across to Alex, even though he could him me perfectly. I don't think I could get used to this 'vampire hearing' business. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Smilies Restaurant! Near _Edwards Ave. _And _Evans Road._ I've been past there before, don't worry! And don't get lost yourself!" Alex shouted back, in return. This time I rolled my eyes at him. **(A/N – That's really a restaurant and those streets are real names! Look it up if you want! Lol!) **

"I'll be fine! Do you have your phone just in case?"I asked, because knowing me, I'll end up lost!

"Yes! And. Try not to get lost. _Please!_" Alex whined. And again, I rolled my eyes, but this time I chuckled to.

"See you soon!" I smiled. I started my engine, revved it and went off into the pathway in the forest, to the street. I heard Alex speak softly,

"Don't crash," or "Be careful," or maybe just both and I ignored him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I got to the restaurant on time but Alex was the before me, leaning on his bike. When I parked next to him, he looked up from the ground and smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" Alex joked as I got off of my bike and took my jacket at helmet off.

"The question is; how did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Now that's a secret." Alex said, tapping his nose with his index finger.

"You have to tell me sometime, you know." I said and snaked my arms around his waist, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed a little.

"Maybe." Alex smiled. I smiled back and pulled away, grabbing his hand and dragged him into the restaurant. When we entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I tightened my grip on Alex's hand and looked at him, to see him look at me and smiling reassuringly.

We walked to the check-in stand. I never ordered a table, so I'm glad that I didn't when I got a chance to order for six instead of seven.

"G-Good morning. W-What can I do you for?" The lady behind the check-in stand – with dirty blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, blue eyes, freckles over her cheeks and nose and was wearing a black polo shirt and skirt with a white apron wrapped around her waist - stuttered, staring at Alex.

"A table for seven please." I snarled slightly, a hiss building up. When I spoke the lady looked at me surprised, like she didn't notice I was standing there.

After staring at me and Alex repeatedly, the lady shook her head.

"If you would follow me..." The lady said, looking at Alex when going off to a table for us. Alex squeezed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Here you go. I'm your waitress for today, so if you need anything, just call for me. My name is Cindy." I think she was trying to smile seductively but it looked like she just ate a lemon.

"_We're_ fine for now thanks, _Cindy._" I snarled, digging my nails under the table, I saw the cracks on top, showing signs that it's about to break. After my comment, she huffed, turning around – pony tail flying into her face, which made me smile – and walked over to the bar to probably complain about me to her unlucky employee.

When she was out of sight and everyone was back to what they were doing, I hissed and clenched my hands, breathing slowly, trying not to jump up and ripping her annoying head off. Alex was at my side, his hand over mine, rubbing my shoulder.

"Just ignore her, Ashley. We don't want you losing control." He said. Instead of, _Ignore her, Ashley. We don't want people to build a bonfire, in discovery of us being vampires, all because of her._ I let out a deep breath and started to feel nervous. I tapped the table with my nails, waiting impatiently. After a minute, Alex practically slammed his hand on top of mine, completely stopping the tapping.

"That's really annoying." Alex said when I looked up, shocked.

"Sorry. I'm really nervous, sorry." I said, my stomach bubbling up with nervousness.

"Don't worry. They'll be here soon." Alex said while I let my head rest on his shoulder, closing my eyes and sighing.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**R&R please! **

**xx**


	14. AN Authors' Note Sorry!

**A/N – Sorry!**

**So guys/chicks its a authors note. I know i haven't updated in ages, sorry, but Im taking a break because of school and other things (and the fact that Ive got writers block!). Sorry again and thanks for everyone reading and reviews and story alerts and all! Thanks!!! You make my day!! Lol! Hope you had a great Halloween and hope you have a great Bonfires night!! And if I haven't updated sooner, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (God, this year has gone fast! Lol!) And if its your birthday soon, Happy Birthday!!!**

**Sorry, again!**

**If you have any ideas, PM me!**

**Sofa-Team-Switzerland272**

**xx**


	15. AN Finishing Note Sorry!

**A/N – Im sorry to say Im stopping 'Stranger In The Alley'. Sorry that I left it as I have. Its not how I wanted it to be. If you would like to carry it on or edit it or something like that, then PM me. Sorry again.**

**I hope that who-ever is reading this, that you have a great Christmas and get what you want and more. And Happy New Year.**

**I am writing a 'Twilight' story and Im going to complete it first before I publish it because this is my third try at it. You'll have to wait, sorry.**

**Sorry again.**

**If you want to read 'Twilight' stories, just visit my favourites – I only read twilight. **

**Hopefully see – well write – to you soon!**

**Sofa272**

**xx**


End file.
